Mosquito
Few animals on Earth evoke the antipathy that mosquitoes do. Their itchy, irritating bites and nearly ubiquitous presence can ruin a backyard barbecue or a hike in the woods. They have an uncanny ability to sense our murderous intentions, taking flight and disappearing milliseconds before a fatal swat. And in our bedrooms, the persistent, whiny hum of their buzzing wings can wake the soundest of sleepers. Beyond the nuisance factor, mosquitoes are carriers, or vectors, for some of humanity’s most deadly illnesses, and they are public enemy number one in the fight against global infectious disease. Mosquito-borne diseases cause millions of deaths worldwide every year with a disproportionate effect on children and the elderly in developing countries. There are more than 3,000 species of mosquitoes, but the members of three bear primary responsibility for the spread of human diseases. Anopheles mosquitoes are the only species known to carry malaria. They also transmit filariasis (also called elephantiasis) and encephalitis. Culex mosquitoes carry encephalitis, filariasis, and the West Nile virus. And Aedes mosquitoes, of which the voracious Asian tiger is a member, carry yellow fever, dengue, and encephalitis. Mosquitoes use exhaled carbon dioxide, body odors and temperature, and movement to home in on their victims. Only female mosquitoes have the mouth parts necessary for sucking blood. When biting with their proboscis, they stab two tubes into the skin: one to inject an enzyme that inhibits blood clotting; the other to suck blood into their bodies. They use the blood not for their own nourishment but as a source of protein for their eggs. For food, both males and females eat nectar and other plant sugars. Mosquitoes transmit disease in a variety of ways. In the case of malaria, parasites attach themselves to the gut of a female mosquito and enter a host as she feeds. In other cases, such as yellow fever and dengue, a virus enters the mosquito as it feeds on an infected human and is transmitted via the mosquito’s saliva to a subsequent victim. The only silver lining to that cloud of mosquitoes in your garden is that they are a reliable source of food for thousands of animals, including birds, bats, dragonflies, and frogs. In addition, humans are actually not the first choice for most mosquitoes looking for a meal. They usually prefer horses, cattle, and birds. All mosquitoes need water to breed, so eradication and population-control efforts usually involve removal or treatment of standing water sources. Insecticide spraying to kill adult mosquitoes is also widespread. However, global efforts to stop the spread of mosquitoes are having little effect, and many scientists think global warming will likely increase their number and range. Roles * It played Housefly in LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dark Dragon in Shining Force, Shining Force The Ressurection of The Moquitp Gallery Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg|Rio 2 (2014) Mosquito.jpeg.png EEnE Mosquito.jpg 2616038758f5cb97a_w.jpg IMG df mosquito.jpeg Photo745.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:Rio Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals